


Christmas surprise gone wrong

by mimitheking



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Desperation, F/M, Omorashi, Wetting, actually i regret nothing, do not read if you don't like pee ok don't kinkshame me, i fucking love Saeran ok, i'm sorry i have sinned, just some good ol piss fic, yes this is pee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:58:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimitheking/pseuds/mimitheking
Summary: Inspired by the Omovember prompt "Desperate in a vehicle"Saeran kidnaps his MC, but unfortunately, when you're kidnapping someone, it's a bit hard to take a bathroom break.





	Christmas surprise gone wrong

Christmas had finally come. And this year, for the first time in his life, Saeran Choi would get a present.

Oh, he'd waited way too long for this. But now, finally, he was in his savior's old apartment, waiting for his princess to arrive. She was so naïve, telling him everything he needed to know. Or did she want to meet him? He hoped that was the case.

But either way, she'd be his. And she'd learn to like it, he had no doubt. He'd treat her well, his little toy. He'd chosen her just for himself.

For months, he'd watched her every move, he knew everything about her. He knew how she treated her family and her friends, where she lived and went to school. He knew what kind of things she liked, even her small habits were familiar to him.

They were meant to be, he was convinced. She was perfect for him. And tonight, he'd finally make her his.

Although the fundraiser she was currently at was taking a bit longer than he'd expected, so the boy had ended up taking a seat on the bed. His fingers ran along the soft covers, bringing them to his face for a minute to take in her sweet scent. He was so excited for her to come to him. He'd take her to paradise, where they'd be together forever.

Almost two hours of waiting were starting to take a toll on him, or more specifically on his bladder. Using the bathroom while taking his MC home would be inconvenient, he might lose her if he left her alone. It wasn't her fault, she hadn't taken the elixir yet. She didn't know salvation, and she might fear it.

He decided to quickly go before she arrived, so he could be perfectly ready for her.

But just as he was halfway through the hallway, he heard a key turn in the lock before the door was pushed open.

Well, change of plans.

It seemed like he'd have to wait until they were home after all. That was alright, he didn't mind too much. He'd pretty much forgotten about his need the moment he finally saw her.

She was beautiful, his princess. He adored the expression on her face when she noticed him waiting. He wasn't worried, he knew she'd like him soon enough. He considered having her right then and there, he definitely would've liked to. But that redhead might notice he was there, so he had to take her away first.

So he led her to his car, making sure she was blindfolded and strapped in before getting in the driver's seat beside her and locking the doors. The drive to Magenta was long, many hours, but once they arrived, they'd be in paradise.

Finally a happy Christmas! And from now on, it'd be that way forever.

MC didn't complain as he drove her, she just sat there in silence. She shivered a little, he could see her trembling, but she stayed still like the good girl she was. Yes, he'd chosen her well. He was certain she liked him just as much as he liked her.

He couldn't remember the last time he'd been in a good mood like that, he kept thinking of all the things he'd do with her. They were going to have so much fun together! Saeran kept stealing glances at her, he loved how her hair fell over her blindfold a bit, framing her cheeks. He loved the outline of her face, her soft skin. He wanted to touch her so bad.  
And as they drove on, soon enough part of him also wanted to pull over quite bad.

He couldn’t though. What impression would she have of him? They were meeting face to face for the first time, it was not the place to bring up such needs. He didn’t want her to think he was disgusting like that.

At this point, the drive would be about… three more hours. Two and a half if he hurried a bit, she wouldn’t notice with the blindfold on. Once he’d shown her to her new room he’d surely be able to excuse himself for a moment.

Time went on as he continued to drive, both of them sitting in silence. The good mood he’d been in was slowly starting to fade, replaced by a growing need to relieve himself. Of course, her presence still filled him with excitement, but he was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

Gah, there was always something. Of course he couldn’t just have something good happen to him without anything coming to ruin it. He should’ve known better, his life never worked like that.  
Still.

He had his princess by his side now.

xXxXx

The drive went on, Saeran, who’d initially planned to spend it telling MC everything about the place he was taking her, and the life they were going to live, was instead very quiet. Most of his thoughts were directed on concentrating both on the road as well as trying not to have an accident right there in the car. That was honestly the worst thing that could happen to him, and he wouldn’t allow it.

Sure, his life always seemed to throw everything bad at him, but he wouldn’t allow this.

Nothing was going to ruin his first day with MC.

It’d be helpful if he could at least cross his legs though, but he had to keep them somewhat parted to be able to reach the pedals of the car. And he needed his hands to steer, so all he could do to fight his growing desperation was to squirm around in his seat, continuously shifting around while hoping the girl next to him wouldn’t notice.

They still had almost two hours to go, and this was appearing to be getting harder than he’d thought it’d be. Damn, he really should’ve gone before they’d left, if only he’d decided to do so two minutes earlier than he had…

No use looking back though. He wasn’t a helpless child anymore, he wasn’t chained to a wall in a filthy room. He was free now, and he was strong now. He could do this.  
He wasn’t a child, so he’d be able to hold it.

xXxXx

Another half hour or so had passed, and still both Saeran and MC were driving in silence. He did glance at her occasionally, but she barely even seemed to move.

Had she fallen asleep?

It was hard to tell with the blindfold on.

At least she’d stopped trembling, perhaps she’d gotten used to his presence. He really hoped she’d feel comfortable around him, she didn’t have to be scared. He’d treat her well.  
His desperation was growing every minute, the only thing keeping him from moving around was his determination, dead set on not messing this up. 

And even that determination started breaking an hour before arriving.

Saeran’s hand suddenly shot to his crotch when he felt himself leaking, not even a moment to prepare for it. He managed to stop it, making it with only a small wet patch on his boxers, invisible through his white pants. 

He squeezed his thighs together, biting his lip. One more hour, he just had to make it one more hour…

It seemed impossible to make, but he had to. He’d already managed more than half the trip home, he wasn’t going to lose it now. He’d make it.

He’d take MC to her room.

Stepping on the gas, he continued the drive as fast as he could, hoping he wouldn’t end up crashing the car, not with her in it. He didn’t have a choice but to hurry now. Thankfully at least the road was empty, not many people drove this far out unless they were lost. Mint Eye welcomed them all.

There had been less travelers finding their way here after rumors had spread about people disappearing in the mountains.

It was hard, trying to hold himself while driving at full speed over an unpaved road, while at the same time making sure his princess next to him wouldn’t be disturbed. She was still his priority, his main concern was still getting her home safe. He tried to distract himself by imagining her face once she saw her new room. He’d chosen all the furniture himself, given orders on how to paint it. She’d definitely love it, there was no doubt about it.

She’d love him.

The thought still filled his heart with something that might almost be happiness, it was a feeling he wasn’t used to, but it was better than anything he’d ever had. The savior was generous, allowing him to keep her after her purpose had been fulfilled. He rarely got gifts from her, and he knew he’d have to work extra hard to show his gratitude.

The car hit a bump in the road, the speed causing the vehicle to shake rather roughly, abruptly ending Saeran’s train of thought. He cursed under his breath as the movement jolted his body, intensifying the pressure on his bladder to an almost painful level. He barely succeeded in withholding another leak, taking a deep, shaky breath to calm himself.

Damn, hopefully MC hadn’t heard him. He couldn’t make any noise, especially not anything to give away his obvious distress. What if she laughed at him? What if she thought he was pathetic? Damnit, he was not. That. Weak.

xXxXx

Saeran was sweating by the time he finally parked the car outside the large building he called home, trembling when he had to take his hand from his crotch to shift gears. A very small wet patch had formed there by now, thankfully not very noticeable, yet embarrassing nonetheless.

Not that he’d show any embarrassment. 

He was the savior’s favorite, her right hand. And he was bringing a new member, a very special one. No matter what, he had to walk through these halls with the same pride and authority he always possessed.

Even though he felt like he was practically bursting.

After turning off the engine, he extended one hand towards the girl on the passenger seat, softly stroking her cheek to wake her. His other hand was holding himself again, she wouldn’t be able to tell with the blindfold on. To his surprise, she was awake, flinching away from his touch.

Had she woken up just now, or had she been awake the whole time?

Hopefully she hadn’t heard him, he didn’t want anyone to know about the pathetic whimpers that had escaped him on the way here. Especially not her.

“Welcome home, princess,” he cooed, keeping his voice as soft as he could, as always when he spoke to her. It took a lot of effort to keep the tremor out of it, to sound as if nothing was wrong. After all, nothing should be wrong, this moment was supposed to be perfect.

But of course, nothing was ever perfect. Not for him.

She didn’t respond, but it didn’t matter. She wouldn’t be able to give him the silent treatment forever, and besides, he wasn’t able to focus in words either way. All of his concentration was directed towards holding it just a little longer. He’d almost made it now, all he had to do was lead her to her room, then he could excuse himself and make a run for it.

Okay. First.

He had to get out of the car.

Saeran took a deep breath, as silently as he could, and opened the car door, swinging his legs outside. At least sitting had helped him keep his bladder in check a bit, but standing up would make it a lot worse. He knew already, it had happened to him often enough when he’d pushed himself too much while hacking. The moment he’d given up and gotten out of his seat, it was too late. But he’d always been alone those times.

He wasn’t alone now.

Bracing himself, he got to his feet, immediately grabbing himself against his will. The second he got up he started leaking, although once again he stopped before it was too much, almost jumping up and down for a moment before he regained control.

Hopefully no one had seen that.

Somehow, he managed to walk over to the other side of the car, shifting from one foot to another as he opened the door to help the girl outside.

“Come on out, watch your step,” he prompted her, tugging on her arm lightly to help her. He would’ve loved to hold her hand, but his own palms were sweating too much, she’d question it, and she definitely wouldn’t like it.

“Nuh-uh, you have to keep it on until we’re in your room,” he added when he noticed her small fingers moving up to her blindfold. Naughty girl, attempting to take it off without permission – he’d have to make sure to properly train her later. She had to learn to behave herself, but that was okay. He didn’t mind showing her, not at all.

Once she’d climbed outside the car, he shut the door with a bit more force than he’d intended to, causing her to flinch in slight shock. Great. He hadn’t actually wanted to scare her.

Almost as an apology, he guided her inside as gently as he could, one of his hands at the small of her back. He wanted to go back to holding himself so bad, he needed to, but he couldn’t even as much as squirm as they walked through the halls. Several Believers crossed their path, none of them dared to openly stare, yet he knew they were throwing curious glances their way. In any other situation he would’ve told them off, he didn’t want anyone else but him to be looking at his princess. She was his only, only he could look at her, touch her.

Another leak reminded him that he didn’t have the time for a discussion.

Damn, he was so close, he’d almost made it! Just one more corner, he could already see the door to MC’s room, they were so close! 

He’d almost made it, shit-

He stopped dead in his tracks, causing the girl to stop as well, understandably confused about what was happening, since to her, it made no sense at all. She couldn’t see him suddenly bending over and holding himself with both hands, straining to stop the stream of pee that was escaping him, leaving a thin trail down one of his suit legs before he stopped, face probably as red as his hair had once been, eyes squeezed shut as he tried desperately to regain some self control, he was so close. Two more minutes. He could hold it for just two more minutes.

Gritting his teeth, he stood up straight again, once more touching MC’s back to motion for her to keep walking. He didn’t even bother to make up an excuse for stopping. She had no reason to question him anyway, he didn’t have to justify any of his actions. Of course, he didn’t want to keep things from her, he didn’t want to lie. But not this time. Definitely not this time. The last thing he wanted was for her to find out just how close he was to wetting himself, because that was the opposite of the image he wanted her to have of him.

He arrived in front of her door, pulling the key out of his pockets with shaking fingers, almost dropping it in the progress. He unlocked the door and let her inside, stepping in after her for just a moment. He couldn’t leave without a word after all.

“Here we are,” he told her, intending to sound happy, welcoming. His voice came out as some sort of strained croaking sound.

But he’d made it.

He’d managed to hold it all the way home, until MC was in her room.

He hadn’t wet himself despite being desperate for hours, managed to stay strong for as long as he’d promised himself he would.

The moment MC took off her blindfold, Saeran’s bladder finally gave in.

He didn’t even want to know what thoughts went through her head when, after hours of darkness, she opened her eyes, blinking against the light of the room, and was greeted with the most awkward moment of eye contact in her entire life. He didn’t want to know what his face looked like, what his expression told her.

Shock, more than that, he was terrified, but at the same time unimaginable relief when his bladder emptied itself against his will, soaking the white pants of the suit he’d gotten specifically for this day. He didn’t even fight it, paralyzed by what was happening as the only sounds that filled the room were a soft hissing and splattering as pee formed an embarrassingly large puddle around his feet.

He didn’t want to know what she was thinking.

He’d tried so hard, and yet he’d failed. As always! He should’ve known better, he should’ve known that happiness was not something for him to have! He should’ve known better than to trust that things would actually go well. He always tried so hard to be strong, but the reality was that, even after all these years, he was still nothing but exactly what he didn’t want to be.

Weak. Vulnerable. Disgusting.

Tears threatened to form in his eyes but he bit them back, he wouldn’t cry as well. If anything, he wouldn’t cry too. 

After a time that felt way too long to be spent peeing, finally it stopped, and Saeran found himself able to move again, immediately averting his eyes. He couldn’t look at her like this. What now, anyway? What on earth was he supposed to say?

He’d taken her here with the promise to make her happy, and now he was standing in her room in a puddle, his wet pants clinging to his skin, an uncomfortable reminder of what he’d done.

Was there even anything to say? She’d hate him for sure now, she’d never want to see him again. Some other Believer would be put in charge of her. Once again he’d lost someone he cared about, and it was all his fault. Every single time.

Every single damn time.

Shit, he couldn’t cry in front of her too.

Saeran had barely noticed that the girl had walked around him, shutting the door to the room, protecting both of them from any gazes in case someone happened to be walking past. He only realized when she suddenly spoke, her incredibly soft voice breaking the silence. Hearing it was almost soothing, yet it hurt so bad.

“I still don’t know what’s going on,” she muttered, clearly awkward, scared, but… not spiteful. She didn’t sound disgusted as he’d feared, instead, he could’ve almost sworn that her voice held… sympathy. Or pity at least. Could it be that she didn’t hate him after all?

Of course… she was an angel. She wasn’t like other people. That was why he’d chosen her.

She was good.

And he didn’t deserve her.

“Sorry.”

His voice was barely a whisper, any louder and she’d be able to hear it cracking. He didn’t look up, but he knew she was looking at him. Looking at… that. He could hear her sigh, barely audibly, but obvious in the silence of the room. But she didn’t mock him, didn’t laugh at him. Didn’t scold him. Instead she averted her gaze, in an almost defeated manner.

“Clean up, we’ll pretend it never happened.”

And with that she went over to the bed, to her bed, the one he’d prepared for her, and sat down. Just like that. And she pulled out her phone to play some game or whatever, leaving Saeran on his own.  
The way she’d spoken to him had been the nicest tone he’d ever heard.

And now she was waiting for him.

Waiting in her new room, on her new bed, for him to get cleaned up so he could continue where they’d left off.

His life had never been good, not in the least. Happiness wasn’t something he could achieve, he’d learned that early on.

But maybe at least this Christmas wouldn’t be as bad as he’d thought after all.


End file.
